


Love Triangle

by Ane_Emeraldforest



Series: In Love With a Magician [1]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ane_Emeraldforest/pseuds/Ane_Emeraldforest
Summary: While going to the Harvest Counties, Ane notices a circus tent and decides to go investigate.





	Love Triangle

"Let’s get you all tacked up for our training session, Sprinkle," Ane said lovingly to her horse. "All done! Now, where should we go...?" Ane stopped to think. "The Harvest Counties!! Let’s go!"

Ane and Sprinkle rode over to the big, wooden bridge to Wolf Hall Inn. 'What’s that? It looks like...a circus tent?' Ane thought to herself. 'Let’s go check it out!'

"Greetings..." a handsome man said. Ane felt herself blushing under the afternoon heat. "H-hi," she replied shyly. "I am the great magician, Ydris. May I ask your name..?" Ane nodded. "I’m Ane. D-do you need any help with your circus here? I-I-I'm not busy right now. I'd be happy to help you with anything."

"A pretty name for a pretty girl. Don’t overwork yourself, my sweet." Ane blushed even harder. "If you need any help tomorrow...this is my number," Ane casually hinted. "Merci, my sweet Ane. I will see you tomorrow."

While riding back from their impromptu encounter with a possible future husband, Ane was sighing blissfully and not paying attention to the road. "Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa...Stop there. You’re about to fall off a cliff." The cutie from Aideen's Plaza said, riding in front of her. "Hey, you seem distracted. What’s up?" He grinned.

"I think I found a boyfriend," Ane swooned. Zachary frowned. "Boyfriend...? But...ugh, never mind. I didn’t love you that much anyway," he rode away, sulking. 'Why is this so hard?! Nice boy from the plaza, or playful flirty magician?! I can’t make up my mind!!"


End file.
